redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silas switch
Hi Silas switch, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:09, March 6, 2010 Welcome Hello and welcome to Redwall wiki mate! I read yore fanfic and it's a good start. If you 'ave any questions feel free to ask me or any of the other users. I'll be seein' you around!--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello matey! Welcome to the wiki, matey! If'n ye need any help, or have any questions to ask, there's lots of people to go to, including me. Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. I hope yer have as much fun as I do here, maybe we can be mates?? Once again, welcome! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Hello! Hello and Welcome Silas switch! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? I read your Fan Fic, it is REALLY good so far anyways ifn ya need any help just ask, see ya round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yet another welcome Hello, Silas switch! Hope you have a good time here. If you have any questions, want to be friends, have an art request, etc, leave a message. See you around! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 22:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sup mate? Hope ya have fun and if ya've got any questions i'm always open and usually have time to respond! xD see ya around!!! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello mate I not critisizing ye or anything, but if you have writen lot's of fanfics, maybe you should write a little more on your profile. Besides that, I've read some of your stories, and they are great! KIU :). Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 17:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I hope we can be friends.